calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Synford
Synford is a forge world in the Hazeroth Abyss of the Calixis Sector. Synford was originally awarded to the Adeptus Mechanicus by the then-Sector Governor for unravelling the plot of a rogue group of conspirators known as the Praecursators. Since then, Synford has become the primary producer of Baneblade super-heavy tanks for the Sector. Due to the ineptitude of Cardinal Dantius Landsholt of Clove, influence of the Minsitorum and the Hazeroth Arch-Diocese has waned, and the Adeptus Mechanicus has managed to spread from Synford and Idumea to take root in principal hive worlds in the Hazeroth sub, namely Guytoga, Samson IV and Gunpoint. It shares a name with Synford II, despite the two being far apart and in different sub-sectors. Polluted runoff from the forges has been refined by the hive world of Clove into a drug known as Scav-Glysten, which alters the user's sweat glands and makes them difficult to track by eliminating odor. 'Unique Equipment' Synford-Pattern "Lockshield" The Arbites commonly make use of heavy, ceramite shields during operations of all types. These are rectangular plates, worn on one arm, which are typically equipped with a heavily armored viewport that offers protection to the operator. The Synford “Lockshield” is a relatively standard example of the type, but with one unusual and defining feature. The lockshield, like most Arbites shields, is designed with an armorglass viewport and a firing port through which a basic or pistol weapon can be fired without penalty. It also contains a powered vox-hailer linked to the vox-torc of the most senior Arbitrator present, allowing that officer to rebuke and remonstrate over even the most deafening racket. It contains mag-strips on both sides, which enable prisoners to be secured directly to the shield by magnacles. Its most unusual feature is its ability to lock solidly with adjacent lockshields to create an armored wall behind which Arbitrators can advance as a unit. A lockshield requires one hand to use and provides +4 AP to that arm and the torso of the user. The shield is taller than most Arbites shields, and as such can additionally provide the +4 AP protection to the head when the user is in motion, or the legs when stationary. The shield can be locked using mag-strips to shields adjacent to it; the Arbites use this to create walled “Lockshield” formations during particularly lethal riots, or to advance large groups of Arbites down wide, fire swept corridors. Melee, 1D10, I, PEN 0, WT 4kg, Defensive, Cost 90, Rare 'Forge World Origin' Synford is responsible for more Imperial Guard vehicles than any other forge world in the Sector. From its production lines roll Leman Russ Battle Tanks, Chimeras and many other patterns, but the world is most famous for its dominating Baneblades. Still able to produce them in significant numbers, and retaining the technology to produce the Baneblade’s signature cannon shells, Synford is a forge world the Imperium cannot afford to lose. Characters from Synford gain training in the Common Lore (Imperial Guard) and Drive (Ground Vehicle) Skills, and treat Trade (Armourer), Trade (Technomat), and Trade (Wright) as untrained Basic Skills. Category:Forge Worlds Category:Hazeroth Abyss Category:Calixis Sector Category:Planets